1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly having limiting and positioning abilities to avoid damage to appliances connected to the hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, a hinge is provided between two objects so as to provide a pivotal relationship between the two objects. Examples can be seen everywhere in daily lives. A common example is the display and the base of a computer, wherein the display pivots about a central axis of the hinge so that various observation angles are provided to different operators. In order to protect the display from damage resulted from excessive pivotal movement of the display relative to the base of the computer, the pivotal angle of the display is limited within a certain range. That is, the pivotal movement of the display is stopped when the display is pivoted to a critical angle. However, when the display is pivoted toward the base to the critical angle relative to the base, if the operator continues to apply a force to the display, eventually the display is damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hinge assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.